No Belief
by Cartoonerator
Summary: Takes place during the events of Rigby's Graduation Day Special. This is my Version on how it should of been behind the stage where Mordecai and Rigby were.


_**Hello everyone and welcome to my first Fanfiction story that I'm doing here today. I'm proud that I'm going to show everyone what my writer skill is like and I hope that in good terms that this comes out really well but if not, please go easy on me, it's my first one. But let's get down to what this story is going to be about.**_

 _ **Does anyone remember the final episode of Regular Show's season 7 "Rigby's Graduation Day Special"? Well to be honest with all of you I was more concerned about how the argument between both Mordecai and Rigby had went through than when they went into space. Another thing is that during this episode, I was kind of hoping Rigby would talk about how Mordecai has treated him throughout the years (Seasons I should say XD) but that never happened :(. And to be honest once more, I didn't like how Mordecai acted in that episode, being a jerk to Rigby and thinks he can try and play off Rigby by saying to him that he's been helping him all through the season when he wasn't, not even supporting him whatsoever :(. So I decided to make my own version of this episode, just the part where Mordecai comes to his senses and helps out Rigby but having the argument to be extended a bit.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I will be using some of the lines in the episode so if you see one of them that was in the episode in the story, don't go "PLAGERIZISM!" on me, I know that they were in the episode however I will add thoughts into it. This what I probably think what they thought. But the lines, they don't belong to me, they belong to J.G Quintel, nor the show either, it belongs to him too. Anyways, without further ado let's begin.**_

* * *

Today was graduation day for a certain raccoon on supposed to be one of the best days of his life and now it's became the most stressful for him. Rigby was extremely worried about how this day was going and it wasn't going well whatsoever. Minus the cool entrance and beginning, everything was just a complete disaster for the raccoon as he lays and whimpers on the floor backstage of where everyone in the world is supposed to watch as himself, a 23 year old hyperactive yet lazy raccoon dropout, now a graduate student who changed his life and is about to change others. He worked hard for this and now in the matters of time he is going to lose this but why is it though as he thinks to himself.

" _What's the point?"_ Rigby thinks as he lays on the cold floor " _For once in my life I try to do something good instead of being my usual self, but it just all goes downfall for me."_ He says as he feels sadness and failure in him, causing tears build up in his eyes while he holds his tail.

Rigby just wanted to be someone special, and yes maybe it all for impressing Eileen in the first place, but in reality it was him helping himself, making his life a little better than it was before. She was there also to root on for him as for 'everyone' else, so why was he feeling sadder than being stressed out? And the raccoon knew why all along. It not only made him sad but also feel anger to as well. It was that one so-called best friend of his named Mordecai that didn't show up to see him graduate and didn't hear from until this morning and argued with and yesterday as well, he could still remember both of those calls and they hurt him deeply.

The Call (Lines from the episode)

(Flashback from Yesterday)

" _Hello" Mordecai grumbles on the phone._

" _Mordecai!" Rigby exclaimed "I'm freak in out, I've been writing speeches all day and there all junk! I'm running out of time! I don't know what to do and all my favorite stuff is gone? Rigby says with confusion before continuing "where are you dude I need your help!"_

 _He heard Mordecai sigh "Look I really can't do this right now' I'm busy." He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice._

" _What! But… What'll I do?_

" _I don't know! You're so smart now, why don't you go listen to a sad song and figure it out!" Mordecai said with a bit of angry in his voice as if he didn't want to talk to Rigby at all and was annoyed already._

 _The raccoon was taken back a bit, he never heard his friend be like that before it sounded so hurtful "Whoa! What? Dude?" he said with sadness and confusion combined._

" _I got to go" Mordecai says before hanging up, leaving Rigby to wonder a bit._

" _What did I say?" he thought before grabbing a sad song mixtape and pencil and a notebook._

Then there was the one from earlier this morning.

(Flashback from the morning)

" _What!"_

" _Mordecai! What's going on, how come your still not here?_

 _He hears a heavy yet frustrated sigh "Rigby I just- have stuff to do okay!"_

" _You already said you have stuff to do, aren't you done doing your stuff!" Rigby said with worriedness._

 _He then was frighten for a bit before hearing his friend say in a menacing voice say "NO! I'm not done!"_

 _Rigby began to build with anger "What could you be doing that's more important than this!?"_

" _Come on dude, you got to do this for yourself, I can't do everything for you"_

 _He said what? He helped him? HELPED HIM!? No! No! More like he helped himself become more of a jerk and he's just trying to find a way to backfire at Rigby like he always does 'Not this time' Rigby thought angrily before saying…_

" _Wha-! Buh! I've been doing stuff for myself all spring! I never needed your help all spring! Now the one time I do and you're not helping me at all!" The Raccoon said before gasping for a bit of air angrily before hearing the blue jay say in a gruff voice, a voice the raccoon never heard before…_

 _Yeah. That's Right. I'm not doing anything for you." Rigby then heard him hang up._

 _Rigby then grumbles angrily before he threw his phone on the bed, almost breaking it but not really but yet again he didn't care. He sat on the floor and near his bed before he sniffles and began to feel tears cascade down his eyes as the call replays in his head. He then grabbed his tail and began to sob into it heavily, feeling his tail already become wet and damp from is crying but he didn't care._

" _I just wanted you to be proud of me as I was for you" he thought as all the memories of when he had helped Mordecai and supported him for so many things. He wished he got that same respect too but instead he just got the opposite, but why, why treat him differently for something he always wanted him to do, be more sophisticated? He thinks of this as he sobs loudly in his tail still soaking it with tears however, the tail was so fluffy it muted most of the sound._

 _After a bit of crying, he then got up and went to the closet and pulled out his graduation gown from the closet, all clean and concealed in a plastic bag. For a moment though, Rigby frowned a bit again. But he says to himself as he walks to the mirror and says…_

" _I can do this, I can do this-" But stops as he remembers the call._

 _He knows he won't because he needs help but he blocks that out of the way as he went to the bathroom and stepped into the shower and began to get ready for the day of his life._

 _(Present)_

Rigby then broke the flashback as he continued to feel so much of sadness and stress as he grabbed his tail like a doll for comfort and turns his body around. But then he hears a-

SNAP! FIZZLE!

And then looks up and sees someone and surprise, surprise; it was Mordecai and was holding a can of Caffini? Rigby looks up with surprise but also a bit of anger.

' _What's he doing here, I thought he was busy doing something that obviously isn't worth his time here to see me graduate'_ He think angrily but then notices he can of Caffini in his hands and asks.

"Whoa! Is that a Caffini but those are out of season" He said as the blue jay replied "Yep, went all the way to the outlet, just for you bro" Mordecai replied with a smile and calm and cool voice, not like the one from the call and gives the can to Rigby.

Rigby notices the cans condition "Huh. Seems a bit dusty and dented." he said with a suspicious look on his face but drinks it anyway. Mordecai chuckles a bit before saying "Well… look I guess I was mad at you"

Rigby then removes the can from his lips before letting out an "Ahhhh…" and giving Mordecai a glare "I noticed" he said immediately "The thing I don't get though is why?" he says with a look of sadness.

"I don't know man, it's been a couple of rough days for me" he says.

Rigby couldn't believe it, first it was trying to backfire at him by saying he's done stuff for him, now he's trying to say he's had it rough for getting coffee while he has to say an inspiration to everyone in the world. "For you?" he said with anger. "Yeah" he said with worriedness before saying.

"Look I know how messed up this sounds but… It's hard to see you do so great. I guess I kind of liked that I was doing better than you before" he said with his arms on his legs while crisscrossed on the floor next to his friend.

Rigby, with still a glare and tons of anger in him says back "That does sound messed up" he said and feeling more anger, now turning into fury as couldn't believe what the blue jay said to him.

"I know" he says with a voice of regret "But when I heard you embarrassing yourself out there, I realized how unfair I was being" he said as a small smile appeared on his face and continues "I think is awesome that you've worked so hard to get here, your graduating from high school today man, You Did It! Mordecai says with a boost of happiness in his voice though kind of mixed with worriedness.

(End of lines)

As much as Rigby wants to be happy right now, he can't at all. Yeah, he did it but who supported him when he did it? He still had a look of anger and fury which kind of started to worry Mordecai before he said "Right?" with a worried smile on his face with his teeth showing as he looked at the raccoon, who continued to glare at him.

Rigby began to think about what Mordecai said about himself being better than Rigby. It made him angry but why did it? He then thought about all the years Mordecai had treated each other and yeah, would make up in the end as always but he also knows he could just cut ties with him and never speak to him again. But he knows it's what they do all the time, they forgive and forget. This time however, it felt it was just something they don't do at all and was too far. He knows that they support one another because it's what true friends do, which is what Rigby had done for him when he had all the things that he has now. He then thinks once more about what he said until he found it! If Mordecai wanted to be better than him then that means- Rigby then has a look of worriedness, exactly the same face when Mordecai broke their friendship during a time war against Mr. Ross. ' _NO! NO! Of course not! We've been friends for 19 years now a-an-and always have…'_ He tried to utter the last word in his thoughts but he couldn't. It was a word that many friends would always know that they have each other's backs for.

 _BELIEVE…_

So if Mordecai wanted to be better than Rigby then that means he didn't believe in him, nor did he care about him or even look at him, it's as if he didn't exist, And he thinks once more about when he got that movers job to prove to the park guys he's useful, he really was Mordecai's chump all along! Just someone who used him to get things that he has now. He may have said thank you, but Rigby thinks he said it to just ignore Rigby's usefulness and his success and continue on.

Rigby knew Mordecai wasn't going to get out of this one as he always does every time they have an argument about stuff, Rigby was going to do something he never wanted to do…

 _Reveal the Truth…_

Mordecai, still with his worried smile look of 'forgiveness' to Rigby, still saying 'we good?' or 'right?' to Rigby. Rigby then go himself up, grabbed his half empty can of Caffini and threw it to Mordecai.

"AHH!" the blue jay exclaimed, feeling the coffee can his side and then spill on the floor "What the Heck Dude!" he said with now a look of anger. "I said I'm sorry, Okay! What more do you want me to sa-"

"SHUT UP!" Rigby said with a look of fury all on his face "First off! You didn't say sorry!"

"Okay! So Sorr-"

"SHUT YOUR PIEHOLE!" Rigby interrupted Mordecai once again, making Mordecai a little afraid and not say anything else "I'm not done yet! Second of all, you really think that you wanting to be better than me was going to fix this!"

"Rigby-"

"I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU AGAIN!" Rigby yelled to Mordecai, who was now starting to shut up now and not anger him as he already is.

"So that's what it is!? I was supposed to be a loser to you!?" Rigby yelled at the frighten blue jay.

Mordecai didn't say anything, only knowing that it would only unleash more fury from the raccoon but he thought _'wait? What!'_

Rigby's eyes began to build with more anger, a fire that's burning like a volcano erupting magma and lava into the air. "You don't get it do you?" He said while pointing at Mordecai.

"I earned this! I did! All spring!" He said before starting again once more "I never asked help from you! And don't!" he stopped for a second before continuing "Oh! Don't you even try and say that you've been helping or supporting me because you haven't!" he said in a sarcastic yet angry voice. Rigby started to feel sadness overwhelm him but the fury blocked it. "So stop trying to believe that you have control over my life because you don't!" He took a deep breath before continuing "I've been wanting to be someone that I feel should be my whole life and that's get my diploma! And now… I Might Lose It!" Mordecai tried to think of something but he couldn't as he was listening to Rigby's words.

"You think you've had it rough enough! You're wrong! Dead wrong! I've had it rough! I wanted help in the end but you didn't help because you never BELIEVED IN ME!" Rigby yelled with all his might.

Mordecai knew Rigby did have a point though, when has there ever been a time when he actually thought Rigby could do something AND… Believed that he could do it.

Not when Rigby got that job as a mover, he just kept telling him to cover for him for CJ when he was actually working and hurting. And in the end he just wanted him to give up and stop because he thought Rigby would never walk again.

Not when Rigby got humiliated on the once TV show 'Expert or Liar' he tells him not to do this because he could humiliate himself again. May of sounded right, but in way that's him telling him 'you're a loser and you'll always be a loser' and in a way once again to tell him to get over it.

Not when he "forgot" to tell him about Skips and him going to the Video Games Wizards tournament instead of him and Rigby, he told Skips he'll get over it.

Not when he killed him by pushing him off a microwave and then having to reset time again, he didn't learn from his mistakes, he knew not to kill his friend again but he just got over it.

Not when he broke his friendship with him during a war against Mr. Ross and didn't think twice about what his friend was really trying to say, he just hated him for changing his letter.

He continues to listen to his friend's words attack him as he remembers all the times he never helped him.

"I wanted you to be there for me just like I was there for you, but you don't care, you never did care about me and you'll never care about me ever! And you have the audacity to tell me that you were angry and jealous of me because you wanted to be better than me!? That's messed up! More when I changed your letter! You're not my friend or my bro, you're just a heartless, selfish, messed up, no good, back-stabbing JERK!"

Rigby stopped and panted heavily before feeling the sadness overcome him and tears burn up in his eyes and begins to sob. He falls on the ground and outs his head between his legs as he sobs and crosses his arms together as he uses his arm gown to cover his emotions. He sobs a bit and sees the blue jay staring at him with an expression of guilt and sadness. Rigby glares at him before saying…

"I thought you my friend, my bro, my companion but everything that I do that's right! You don't care!

As if it couldn't be any worse for Mordecai as he closes his eyes and his heart breaks at the sight of his friend crying his heart out and fills with guilt, he hears his friend say…

" _You were my inspiration"_

Mordecai then feels himself wanting to cry as his eyes burn up with tears and guilt flood into his heart, he knows that Rigby's words and everything he said to him was right and was true. Although, Mordecai then tries to figure out why he was such a jerk to his friend, well yeah, It was because Rigby would be sometimes dumb at many situations that they were both into, but still, why did he always take Rigby for granted? Why did he always believe that he would be the same? Mordecai then remembers about Rigby trying to impress Eileen due to her plan by going back to school.

Mordecai then realizes that this is Rigby growing up and becoming someone new, but to Mordecai knows he's always going to be the same best friend he was friends with when he was a toddler, a pre-teen, young adult, and now an adult.

Mordecai then starts to think about his own life and for some reason, he feels that of what the life that he went through was the cause of all this. He always had everything, a house, two parents, lots of respect he gives to them and they give back and all of the things that he got. So what's that got to do with this?

Mordecai then remembers about the times in his life his family would be different. He thinks about the times his mom embarrassed him with the "Mordy Moments" tape. He also remembers his dad not being there for him due to his job working as an architect. So why was this the case?

Mordecai then realizes it! It made sense of course! He then looks at Rigby and tells him in a regretful voice and says

"You're right" Rigby then stops crying and looks up at Mordecai with tears still rolling down his wet cheek ad his eyes blurry with tears.

"What?" he says to his "friend".

He sighed before continuing and says "Your right… I have always took you for granted and I know it was wrong to do to you but Rigby… When we were young, my parents always did stuff that I felt they were going to always do and soon I realized that they always do stuff like that. So then in the end I just took them for granted for what they did and then it just became a habit of mine and I used it on you. At first it felt correct but then as time went on by, it just wasn't the right thing to use over and over again on you when I knew this was who you are" He said before continuing with another sad sigh "But I let my pride blind me and think that you would always do stuff like this and change in the end but no you didn't this was just you, changing from one thing to another and well.. just being you. But that doesn't change the fact on what I did to" he said before saying a bit louder "I just do the stuff I always known to do Rigby, I just do!" he said before letting out a few tears "I've been a real big jerk to you man and I'm so sorry for what I had done to cause this dude and I mean it this time" he said with a real smile and look of apology to Rigby.

Rigby wiped his eyes a bit from any leftover tears and said "Do you really mean that" he said to Mordecai.

Mordecai chuckled and said "Yeah dude I do and I think its awesome that you have come so far to make this happen, and I believe you man" he said before hugging Rigby gently.

Rigby smiled and hugged Mordecai back and said "thanks dude for that" he said before removing the leftover tears off his face.

Mordecai then said "And if you can do this then that means-" Rigby stopped him before saying "Wait don't say anything let me" Rigby then left but before leaving he hugged his friend once more and Mordecai chuckled and hugged him back and rubbed his furry head with the graduation cap on.

Mordecai smiled and said in a cheeky voice "go get them Rigby and show the world your inspiration" he said as Rigby nodded and blushed a bit.

Mordecai then stand behind the stage and watched as he saw his little best friend go up and make history for the world after disrupting Principal Dean about his hyponymy story or whatever it was. He smiled as he saw his friend make history for the world to see. It may change the world but to Mordecai it is something that will last with him forever and know that his friend will always be the Rigby he always known and forever…

Believe in…

But it wouldn't be long before something big that's going to happen that will really change their lives forever but that is something already being taken care of.

-The End-


End file.
